Circus
by EricForman
Summary: La ayudante del mago siente cierta debilidad hacia una de las trapecistas. Este deseo se verá satisfecho luego de una de las funciones. Hermione/Ginny. AU. Femslash. Two-shot.
1. Cabellos rojizos y medias rosas

**N/A:** Jelow, everybody (?) Vengo con una nueva(mentira) y loca idea ! El año pasado había comenzado a escribir un Ginny/gabrielle sobre un circo, y nunca lo terminé. Así que ahora decidí retomarlo, pero como un Ginny/Hermione (L). Las dos partes tienen fragmentos de la canción "Circus", de Britney Spears. Si no saben inglés (Así como su servidora xD ) pueden buscar en google una traducción rápidamente.  
Acá un video que hice, gracias Lucía por subirlo, que mi internet no lo resistió ! jajaja te debo la vidaaaaa.  
w w w. youtube . com /watch?v=Gdpyi6c2bfs (Copiar y pegar en el direccionador y luego borrar los espacios, porque si no no me deja ponerlo el sitio)

**Dedicación:** Va para Nadia 3333 Te adoro niña! *_____* Feliz cumpleaños !

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. y a la W.B. La canción, a Britney Spears.

**Advertencias**: Contiene femslash, es decir relación entre dos mujeres. Si no te gusta, estás a tiempo de cerrar la ventana. Además, tiene lemmon, es decir, sexo explícito. (en la segunda parte)

* * *

"**Circus"**

**Parte I: "Cabellos rojizos y medias rosas."**

Unos ojos idénticos a los míos brillaban en el reflejo del espejo, rodeados por unos trazos brillantes de maquillaje. Mis cabellos castaños bailaban recogidos por un broche dorado, y al retroceder unos pasos observé el traje verde que resaltaba mis dotes naturales y mi sonrisa blancuzca como la nieve. Mis labios se doblegaban en una sonrisa seductora, y una de mis cejas se alzaba provocativamente. Alrededor del espejo, imágenes de mis representaciones me observaban, con sus ojos de papel.

_There's only two types of people in the world: The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe._

La puerta de mi caravana se abrió, y una ráfaga de viento recorrió mi espalda desnuda. Una muchacha de vestido plateado y cabello rubio se acercó a mí. Pude notar que no llevaba menos maquillaje que yo, y de hecho, le sentaba muy bien.

- ¿Estás lista? –me preguntó, torciendo una media sonrisa. –La función está a punto de comenzar…

Suspiré, y repasé mi contorno en el espejo. Sí, estaba preparada para otro show más. Asentí con la cabeza y salimos de la caravana. ¡Malditos zapatos! Mis pies se enredaron y aterricé bruscamente sobre el suelo con mis rodillas. Suerte que el suelo estaba cubierto con aserrín.

- ¿Problemas con los tacos, Hermione? –una voz burlona me molestó, incitada por risas tontas de sus compañeras.

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl._

Levanté la vista y me encontré con el grupo de trapecistas, que vestían unas elegantes mayas oscuras, y su orgulloso porte recto intimidaba al más valiente. Una joven de cabello rojizo resaltaba entre todas, ella era la voz burlona, sin duda. Llevaba un rodete ajustado, una maya negra al igual que sus compañeras, unas medias rosas vestían sus piernas, y calzaba unas zapatillas de media punta. Dios, nunca había visto alguna persona tan esbelta y tan… sensual.

Remojé mis labios y logré levantarme del suelo. A pesar de llevar unos horrorosos tacos de diez centímetros bajo la planta de mis pies, con aquella mirada de Ginny me sentía una insignificante mosca. Cada presentación lograba ponerme nerviosa con alguno de sus comentarios. Era totalmente irónico, porque yo era mucho más inteligente, madura, y grande que ella. Pero esta pelirroja, al contrario, era sin duda más hermosa y talentosa.

_Don't like the backseat. Gotta be first._

Mi rubia amiga me preguntó si me encontraba bien, y asentí con la cabeza; sin dejar de mirar de reojo a aquella incordiosa muchacha. Su grupito hacía chistes y comentaba los extravagantes y horrorosos trajes de ciertos bailarines, cotilleando los más recientes chismes y hablando en voz baja.

A los segundos un enmascarado se reúne con nosotras, luciendo un traje lujoso y formal. Luna le sonríe, y yo repito su acción. Él comienza a explicarme nuevamente, el truco que ya mil veces practicamos.

Recuerda que es una cortina de doble fondo, y debes mover la cabeza junto con la caja cuando se gira. Y no te olvides de tirar de la cuerda que… - pero su voz se iba transformando en un murmullo inentendible.

¿Ginny siempre se veía tan bien? Simplemente, sentía que sus ojos arderían si dejaba de observarla.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot._

Una campana resuena en mis oídos, sacándome de mis ensimismamientos, y transportándome al mundo real. Aquella campana significaba que en tan sólo unos momentos el show comenzaría…

Un tumulto de gente se amontonó sobre la entrada del personal. Sin perder de vista a la rubia y el enmascarado, me sumé al clan. Cuando ingresamos tras bambalinas, el aire se volvió reducido. Tomamos lugar cerca de los elementos necesarios para nuestra función. Sentí una mano intrusa entre mi corto vestido, y una punzada en mis nalgas provocó que diera un pequeño salto en mi lugar.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Me volteé y comencé a buscar entre la gente. Sería imposible reconocer entre tanto amontonamiento, quién había sido; pero estaba segura de que una pelirroja había dirigido su vista hacia mi unos segundos. ¿Acaso Ginny Weasley acababa de pellizcarme las nalgas?

Un aplauso retumbó en mis oídos, y la animadora cruzó a mi lado mientras salía al escenario. Y eso no podía significar otra cosa.

La función acababa de empezar.

_When I put on a show..._

Miré a Luna y al enmascarado. Ellos me asintieron con la cabeza. El primer número éramos nosotros, así que en un poco más de un minuto estarían sobre el escenario.

Repasé en mi mente todo lo que tenía que llevar a cabo los siguientes cinco minutos. Las acciones se mezclaban en mi cerebro, y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Aquello no me pasaba muy seguido, pero de vez en cuando aquel endemoniado sentimiento se apoderaba de mí. Nervios.

Unos hombres musculosos y vestidos de negro, camuflados para perderse entre el fondo del escenario, pasaron junto a nosotros y tomaron los elementos de nuestro show, y se los llevaron al escenario. En un minuto la animadora volvió a entrar tras bambalinas, lo que significaba que el momento había llegado.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins._

Mi sangre recorría mi cuerpo a la velocidad de un coche de carreras. Me miré a un pequeño espejo, asegurándome de que estuviese bien. Luna corrió unas cortinas, y la seguí. Nos dirigimos al escenario, que continuaba a oscuras. Me coloqué en posición junto a una enorme caja de mi misma escala, y sonreí lo más que mis mandíbulas me permitieron. Posé una mano sobre mi cadera, y la otra en la caja junto a mí. El enmascarado tomó posición entre nosotras dos. Entonces las luces se encendieron, cegándome durante unos segundos.

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break._

El enmascarado saludó a la multitud, mientras yo echaba un rápido vistazo al público. Cientos de personas; sonriendo, gritando o comiendo; sacaban fotografías o se abanicaban con la mano. Niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos… todos encerrados en una carpa del tamaño de una manzana, observándonos. A mi nunca me pareció gran cosa. Lo único que yo hacía era sonreír y hacer lo que me dijeran. Siempre cumplí el papel de la inútil ayudante del mago en aquel magnífico show.

_All eyes on me, in the center of the ring. __Just like a Circus._

El mago abrió la caja a mi lado, mostrando que no tenía algún truco. Todos sabíamos que no era así, pero igualmente lo hacía. Luego me miró. Sin apartar mi sonrisa, di unos pasos hacia el frente y me mostré al público. Mi figura me valía para vivir. Sin mi belleza, simplemente no era nada. Vacilé, intentando borrarme una figura de la cabeza. En mi mente, solo veía cabellos rojizos y medias rosas.

Luego me sumerjo en el interior de la caja. Ésta llegaba hasta mis muslos, dejando descubiertas mis piernas. El enmascarado cierra la puerta, pero mi cabeza sigue visible mediante una pequeña ventana en el superior. Por lo que mi sonrisa sigue siendo imprescindible.

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl._

El mago giró un poco la parte superior (en donde mi cabeza se encontraba) de la caja hacia la derecha, y a la vez coordiné mi cabeza. Luego hizo lo mismo hacia la izquierda, y acompañé su movimiento. Un trabajo bastante fácil, a decir verdad. Pero mi mente estaba difusa. Cabellos rojizos y medias rosas. Ginny.

Cuando el enmascarado se encargó de girar por completo la caja, mostrando la cabeza que una muñeca con peluca fingía ser la mía; tomé un cordón que colgaba discretamente del techo, y esto permitió la que un falso fondo cayera delante de mí, esto sería lo que el público vería como único fondo. Frente a este fondo se encontraba, de una forma cómica y caricaturesca, un plagio de mi cuerpo revuelto y deformado por los supuestos giros de la caja.

No estaba segura como podía haber llegado hasta la mitad del truco. En mi mente sólo cabía espacio para cabellos rojizos y medias rosas…

Acompañé la última fase de la vuelta de la caja, haciéndoles creer al público que mi cuerpo había girado completamente. Oh, ilusos. Luego el mago volvió a abrir la puerta de la caja, y el fondo falso quedó al descubierto. El público vitoreó, asombrado y divertido.

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip. Just like a circus. _

Volvió a cerrar la puerta. Y comenzó a poner en reversa el efecto. Dio vuelta en el sentido contrario a la caja. Yo repetí la ilusión moviendo mi cabeza coordinadamente, y me encargué de que el fondo falso desapareciera de la vista del público. Cabellos rojizos y medias rosas. Ginny. Ginny.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y salí, radiante y sonriente, de la mano del mago. Saludé al público con el saludo común de los artistas. Pero no era una artista. Era tan sólo, la inútil ayudante del mago. La multitud me aplaudía, ingenuamente.

Luego salí del escenario y me metí tras bambalinas, dejándole el próximo truco a Luna. Me senté sobre una pequeña y poco estable mesa, a esperarlos. Unos minutos más tarde ella y el enmascarado se reunieron conmigo.

La rubia me preguntó si quería que la acompañase a su Camerino, pero me negué. Quería ver otra persona en show. Cabellos rojizos y medias rosas…

_There's only two types of people in the world: The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe._

Se marcharon, un poco exhaustos. La animadora volvió al escenario, y presentó otro show. Yo me removí un poco inquieta en mi asiento, al oírlo. El grupo de las trapecistas caminó frente a mí, altaneras y elegantes; como de costumbre. Entre ellas una mano me tocó distraídamente la pierna. No dudé mucho tiempo, por supuesto.

Lo estaba haciendo, verdaderamente lo estaba haciendo… Ginny Weasley me estaba seduciendo.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins._

Luego de que todas se hubieran marchado al escenario, asomo mi cabeza entre bambalinas. Algunas subían las escaleras para llegar a las hamacas y a los trampolines, mientras otra, en el medio del escenario, levantó un brazo hacia el cielo mientras que con el otro se tomaba de una tela que colgaba desde el techo del circo. Y ésa era Ginny. Todo esto era a oscuras, por supuesto, pero mi vista estaba acostumbrada a las penumbras.

Al encenderse las luces, comenzó a sonar una música aeróbica, movida y lenta a la vez. Las muchachas comenzaron a ocupar su lugar en las hamacas, meciéndose y moviéndose de una a otra. Pero yo solo tenía ojos para una joven de cabellos rojizos y medias rosas.

Ella trepaba ágilmente la tela, y su cuerpo se tensaba y estiraba continuamente. Al llegar a lo más alto, comenzó a moverse, jugando con las telas. Convirtiéndolas en una y en dos, mezclando su cuerpo con ellas y separándose sorpresivamente. De vez en cuando, se tiraba hacia atrás y curvaba su espalda a más no poder; y mi corazón parecía salirse del susto y a la vez de deseo.

Ella era tan sensual… simplemente, no podía despegar sus ojos de su figura. De sus cabellos rojizos y sus medias rosas.

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do._

Me remojé los labios. Mi cuerpo parecía a punto de estallar, a punto de convulsionar. Estaba enloqueciendo con cada segundo que continuaba observando sus curvas moverse. Y lo único que había hecho era eso, observarla. Quería tenerla, quería besarla, quería poseerla, simplemente la quería a ella. La deseaba.

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip. __Just like a circus._

Su show termina en lo que a mí me pareció, demasiada brevedad. Podría observarla toda la vida. Daba igual si el público veía su cabeza asomarse entre las cortinas. Pero tuve que tomar mi antiguo lugar, sentada en la pequeña mesa.

Las trapecistas bajaron de sus lugares cuando la penumbra volvió a invadir la carpa, y corriendo ingresaron tras bambalinas otra vez.

Las vi pasar frente a mí nuevamente, con su paso un poco más cansado pero aún así refinado. Sin embargo, la última de ellas les ordenó que continuaran sin ella, y se me acercó. Una joven de cabellos rojizos y medias rosas.

Me miró, y me sonrió como si se burlase de mí. Por su rostro corrían gotas de sudor, pero aún así era hermosa. Luego me tocó una pierna, y me dijo al oído:

- Cuando el show termine, en mi camerino.

No tuve tiempo, palabras o siquiera el coraje para responderle. Ella simplemente se marchó corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeras. Quedé perpleja, observando cómo se alejaba de mí, con su andar alegre y sensual. Con sus cabellos rojizos y sus medias rosas.

_Better be ready, I bet you feel the same._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **¿Reviews? (:


	2. Inevitable

**N/A:** Bueno, acá cuelgo la segunda parte. Espero que les guste. Probablemente tiene errores, ya que no tuve tiempo de una revisión. Así que si encuentran alguno, por favor háganmelo saber ! Acá va ! Tiene lemmon, ojo jaja.

* * *

**Parte II: "Inevitable."**

Caminaba lentamente a través de las caravanas, en donde los artistas se relajaban luego del show. Mis pies caían sobre el aserrín que cubría el suelo, pesadamente; y mis piernas se movían en cámara lenta.

No estaba segura para qué Ginny me había citado. De lo que sí estaba segura era que quería verla, ya mismo. Detuve mi andar al estar frente a la puerta de su camerino. Respiré unos segundos, ansiosa; y golpeé la puerta con los dedos. El golpe fue suave, debido a los nervios que se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, y probablemente nadie me habría oído. Volví a golpear, con la máxima seguridad que me fue posible; pero mis manos sudadas parecían resbalar contra la madera.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins._

Nadie acudía a mi llamado, por lo que decidí entrar. Observé en el medio del camerino, una cama suavemente tendida, que despedía un inconfundible aroma a rosas por la habitación. Frente a la cama, se encontraba un enorme espejo, de la misma escala que la cama recién mencionada. En un costado estaba ubicada una mesa con maquillajes, peines y demás accesorios desfilando sobre ella. Del otro extremo de la cama, se encontraba una puerta semiabierta que dejaba entrever el baño. Noté movimientos allí, pero antes de que algo sucediera me encargué de cerrar la puerta de la caravana.

Curioseé entre los accesorios que tenía sobre su mesa: peinetas, collares, aretes, que sin embargo nunca usaba. Abrí una pequeña caja musical, de la cual surgió una bailarina, girando lentamente mientras la música canturreaba en mis oídos. Se me escapó una leve sonrisa.

¿Te gusta? – esa voz me sobresaltó de tal manera que cerré la caja musical de un golpe.

Ginny me observaba, divertida, desde la puerta del baño. Aún llevaba la maya negra, las medias rosas y las zapatillas de media punta. Estuve a punto de excusarme la razón de haber entrado sin permiso, pero las palabras no lograban concebirse en mis cuerdas vocales; además suponía que no serviría de mucho.

La pelirroja se acercó a mí, y comenzó a revolver entre sus accesorios. Tener su cuerpo tan cercano al mío me revolvía el estómago. Tomó un pequeño frasco con forma de botella de cuerpo redondeado, dentro del cual un líquido rojo se balanceaba suavemente. Acercó el frasco a su cuello, y presionó el botón en el extremo superior de él, mientras el líquido salía al exterior en forma de spray, aterrizando en su cuello lentamente.

En dos segundos el exquisito aroma de ese perfume invadió mis fosas nasales. Era un aroma único, una mezcla entre el ya conocido aroma a rosas que cubría su cama, una pizca de de manzana, y el inigualable aroma a _Ginny._

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot. _

Casi sin notarlo, y de todas maneras inevitablemente; acerqué mi nariz a su cuello. Necesitaba un poco más de aquel aroma. Lo absorbí lentamente. Mi compañera no hizo nada para impedirlo, de hecho, se estremeció al sentirme tan cerca.

Cuando mi cabeza estuvo a la misma altura que la suya, nos miramos durante unos infinitos segundos. Permití que mi mente se perdiera en las orbes cristalinas de la pelirroja…

_There's only two types of people in the world: The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe._

Ambas lo sabíamos. Sabíamos a qué yo había concurrido al camerino de la pelirroja, así como ella también sabía la razón de su imprevista invitación. Inevitable como la atracción de dos imanes. Y a la vez imposible como lograr una sonrisa dentro de un cementerio.

Y es que así era: inevitable. Era inevitable que nuestros labios no se encontraran. Era inevitable que ambas no comenzaran a buscar la lengua de la otra en el interior de la boca. Era inevitable que yo no la tomara de la cintura y la atrajera lo más posible hacia mí, provocando que sus pechos chocaran con los míos.

Ella jugaba con mis cabellos de manera traviesa. Su aire de niña me enloquecía. Tomé su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Ella me dirigió hasta su cama, dejando que me recueste en ella. Sin cortar el beso que nos unía, por supuesto. Ni siquiera nos deteníamos a tomar aire.

_Don't like the backseat. Gotta be first._

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda desnuda, mientras acariciaba su cintura, y sus muslos.

Tócame, Hermione… - gimió la pelirroja.

Su voz elevó mi temperatura entre las nubes… mientras obedecía sus órdenes. Ella comenzó a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido, mientras me encargué de deshacer la maya negra que no me permitía tocarla tal como me lo pedía.

Luego de que la maya ya no fue un problema, me encargué de bajar sus medias rosas, aquellas que tantas veces observé moverse entre las telas, casi volando en medio del show…

Cuando nuestros cuerpos quedaron totalmente desnudos, recorrí sus curvas con mis manos lo más lentamente que mi desesperación me permitía. La atraía hacia mí, sosteniéndola entre mis manos como si se tratase de una reliquia de porcelana.

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break._

Con sus manos me sostuvo los brazos, y me ordenó que no hiciera nada más. Sonrió, y me dijo que ella se haría cargo de todo. Sus labios volvieron a fusionarse con los míos, mientras absorbía su aliento con lujuria. Me besó el cuello, impregnándome del aroma que tanto adoraba. Luego continuó bajando por mis pechos, jugueteando con ellos como si volviese a ser una bebé, y yo dejaba en claro los sentimientos que aquello me provocaba.

Luego marcó un camino de besos y saliva sobre mi vientre, y llegó a la zona más íntima de mi cuerpo, saboreándola como el más exquisito manjar. Debí tomar las sábanas entre mis manos para no explotar de placer. La pelirroja, sin conformarse con el trabajo que lograba, debió incrustar sus dedos dentro de mí. Comenzando de a poco, y continuando con más pasión y rapidez con cada segundo que transcurría.

_All eyes on me, in the center of the ring. __Just like a Circus._

Yo temblaba y jadeaba bajo su cuerpo, dejándome que me haga mujer. Gotas de sudor transcurrían traviesas sobre mí, pero en aquel momento me daba igual. Lo único que me importaba era que Ginny no dejara de moverse dentro de mí, mientras vibraba de placer.

Comienzo a sentir unas cosquillas en la punta de mis pies. Fue tan fuerte y extraño que me mareó. El cosquilleo continuó elevándose sobre mi como una ola, subiendo por mis piernas, y llegando hasta la fuente de mi placer. Creí que enloquecería allí mismo, entrelazando unos cabellos pelirrojos entre mis manos y susurrando el nombre de Ginny mientras gemía hasta quedarme sin aire.

Imploré a mi pareja que se detenga a tiempo, pero me ignoró. Solo continuaba moviéndose dentro de mí, mientras su cabeza se acercaba a la mía, y luego me besó, llevándose creo que el último aliento que habitaba en mi ser. Y tan inevitable como creí que pasaría, convulsioné bajo su cuerpo; mientras me retorcía y gritaba a los cuatro vientos su nombre.

Ginny.

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip. __Just like a Circus._

Ella me miró, sonriente y satisfecha con lo que había logrado. En tan solo unos minutos había conseguido que me estremezca de placer, gracias a ella.

Se levantó y se fue al baño. En unos segundos escuché el sonido del agua rompiendo contra el suelo. Ella había ido a bañarse, mientras yo continuaba exhausta, sudada, y con leves temblores todavía recorriéndome.

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do._

En unos minutos logré levantarme de la cama y vestirme. La pelirroja, desde la ducha, me informó:

Quiero que lo sepas bien. En la próxima función será tu turno.

Sonreí, mientras la situación ya lograba proyectarse en mi cerebro. Subí la cremallera de mi vestido, y me marché a mi caravana. Al llegar, noté que Luna me esperaba. Me comentó que había estado preocupada por mí, y me preguntó dónde me había metido.

Fui a dar una vuelta, nada más…

¿Qué es ese olor? – Luna se acercó a mí, y me olió tal cual un niño de cinco años lo haría.

Aspiré un poco, y otra sonrisa se escapó en mis labios. Estaba totalmente contaminada con un aroma a Ginny. Estaba asquerosa y deliciosamente apestada con el aroma más sabroso del mundo.

Aquello estaba mal, y lo sabíamos. Pero los circos están llenos de locuras. Llenos de diversión, de fantasías, de risas, y de cosas inevitables. Y aquel amor, era, simplemente, inevitable.

_Better be ready, I bet you feel the same._

_

* * *

_  
**N/A:** Gracias por leer !  
Un post y me comentan/tomatean (:


End file.
